NoahRocker
Miiverse History NoahRocker was a very young and generally disliked user in the Scribblenauts Unlimited community. His posts were generally made with poor grammar and poorly made custom objects. He made his first Miiverse post on March 10th, 2017 in the Shovel Knight community. He made his first Scribblenauts Unlimited post the following month on April 11th, 2017. NoahRocker's earliest characters were merely recolors of prexisting objects, or the body of one character with a random head slapped on top. As you can imagine, NoahRocker was not considered an amazing object editor by most users. It wasn't until NoahRocker would copy the character designs of the user Carson that people would finally begin to pay attention to him. On May 27th, NoahRocker made a post in which he used a character template made by Carson to make his own "original character". the only reason the template was placed in Carson's shop was so the user MetaKnight could use it for a series. Carson would have removed it after MetaKnight's download. But the plaza epidemic occurred and Carson could not remove the template. But conveniently Noah was one of the few unaffected by the epidemic and was able to download objects such as Carson's templates. NoahRocker's copying of Carson's characters sparked conflict with several users, many users argued with him in Carson's defense, and Carson himself got involved to try and stop the theft of his character's signature designs. After the conflict had been circulating throughout the community for a few days NoahRocker made an apology post in an attempt to end the aggression he was facing. His apology post said: "Carson, I'm sorry for blocking you... I think that I said that I was gonna block you... I think I was just joking..." The response was seen as a petty attempt for NoahRocker to avoid further argument, and many users commented on the post saying how dramatic Noah had been during the whole conflict. The conflict would eventually die down, but Noah still had a strange obsession with Carson's characters, making multiple posts about his favorites. Later on in the summer on July 16th, 2017, NoahRocker would make a hate-filled post talking about how much he disliked Carson for the way he treated him after he stole Carson's characters. After this post, NoahRocker would never post on Miiverse again, leaving 4 months before the Miiverse shutdown on November 8th, 2017. It's unknown whether something in real life prevented him from continuing to use Miiverse, or if he had received a perma-ban. Where He is Now NoahRocker never went to the Scribbler discord or amino, and all contact with him was lost after the shutdown. Series * Hazard * Rusted Friends The following is a list of all the Scribbler friends NoahRocker had on Miiverse. * Moises * Ean * JP 2.0 Trivia * Apparently was a furry, as he changed his name to NoahTheFox at one point. * Was blocked by many users, including Carson. Gallery NoahRocker_Apology_Post.jpg|The apology post NoahRocker made for Carson. Category:Pseudo-Scribblers Category:MIA